


Your Love, Inside and Out

by RinAsami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: Yuri is scared but ready to give all of himself to his coach, Victor Nikiforov. The talented but confidence-lacking skater surprises Victor, once again, with an unanticipated plea as they prepare to make love for the very first time.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

Victor and Yuri took the weekend off of practicing to enjoy a little down time before the Grand Prix Final that was coming up in a few short days. Yuri was mentally trying to prepare himself for he and his coach to part ways after the final but was miserably failing. The man was fretting all through dinner and even now as they walked into the hotel lobby. His coach made no hints or outright suggestions about them splitting up after the final, but Yuri was Yuri and continued to worry. Victor was obviously pained in seeing all the other skaters compete and the other just couldn’t bear to take that all away from him much longer.

Yuri went over scenarios in his head again and again as Victor was taking a shower. The ever forward coach tried to urge his nervous pupil to shower with him, but the other would have none of it since he took his shower previously and made the excuse of dry skin if he bathed for a second time that day. The truth was, Yuri couldn’t think with Victor so close to him. It was time to let Victor go and end their coach/student partnership. The skater was hoping to keep their budding romantic relationship intact afterward, but he also tried to prepare himself for that loss as well. The pair’s love for each other grew as their kisses, caresses, and time together became more frequent. They became an official couple after the public kiss at the Cup of China. Yuri sighed as he heard the bathroom door open since he still hadn’t been able to come up with the right words to say to his coach.

“Yuri? You look like you were deep in thought just now. Are you alright?” Victor asked as he walked in the main room, drying his hair with a fluffy towel.

“Hmm?” Yuri turned to look at the freshly showered man, and his heart about skipped a beat. His coach was still very damp with his cotton terry robe loosely fastened at the waist, so loose his entire rippled chest was on display.

“Umm, no, I mean yeah… I mean, I was just thinking about things.” Yuri stuttered after shaking his head quickly to make his brain and mouth cooperate with actual words.

“Come here.” With a gentle smile on his face, Victor held out his hand for the other to take.

Yuri seemed confused but got up and took the offering.

If the younger man weren't scatterbrained moments ago, he definitely would be now, as Victor yanked him forward as soon as their hands touched and pushed him against the far wall; pinning him. “Victor, what are you do…?” he began to ask but a luscious pair of lips sealed off his speech.

A wet pop sounded throughout the room as Victor released the other’s mouth. “No thinking tonight. The GPF is almost here. I think you need a little more encouragement from your coach, let me do the thinking okay?”

Yuri was starstruck staring into the eyes of his idol and only could grunt a response and nod his head yes.

Victor gave a quick kiss to Yuri’s forehead. “Come to bed with me, yes?” Again the other could only nod. He had a feeling what would be coming next, and he was ready, even though he needed to let the man he loved go his own way soon. Yuri didn’t dare ruin the moment now.

The athletic coach picked his student up with ease, carrying him like a child across the hotel room.

Every so gently he laid his student and lover down on the bed like a beautiful delicate flower, a flower that was about to bloom for his eyes only.

Yuri’s t-shirt was the first garment to go followed by the Mizuno warm-up pants. Victor took great care to seductively slide the pants along with the underwear off each curvy hip bone and down the expanse of the other’s legs. Whisper light kisses trailed down each muscled thigh, across each hardened calf, and ended at the tips of the skater’s toes. Yuri covered his face to hide his embarrassment as moans broke free against his will, making his coach grin with delight between each little kiss.

Victor shrugged off his loose robe and tossed it as he rose from placing the last few kisses on his love’s feet. “Yuri…let me see your face. Don’t be shy.”

The beet-red skater was so nervous and embarrassed, but he still managed to peek out from the safety of his hands and glanced down to see his lover’s smiling face.

“Good,” is what Yuri heard before his head slammed back into the bed and hands fisted into the duvet. Victor had engulfed the other’s cock as soon those beautiful brown eyes were visible. His pupil was not prepared and let out the cutest little squeak mixed with a screech.

Yuri was breathless at the incredible sensation of being encased in the warm wet heat that was Victor’s heart shaped mouth. Shaky hands intertwined themselves with the silver head of hair directly above his groin. The skater tried so hard not to pull too hard on the delicate strands but knew he accidentally yanked a few times after a sudden deep throat. As good as the mouth felt on his rock hard erection, Yuri was shocked when he felt the heat disappear from his member and then reappear right over his quivering hole.

Victor gave his skater no time to object to the lewd act of opening the virgin territory this way and quickly curled his tongue; slowly inserting the tip into the pink rosebud in front of him.

“Ah, Victor! Oh my god! That feels amazing! I can’t believe you’re doing that, but wow is it incredible.” Victor responded by plunging his tongue deeper into the loosening entrance.

Slowly Yuri’s hole was stretched with sloppy tongue kisses and kneading fingers. The younger man was on cloud nine, having never experienced such exquisite pleasure before. He was ready for the main event, or at least he thought so until he saw Victor move and grab something from the floor. The sheer girth of his coach’s cock at full erection was frightening. The poor student was shaking when the other slid back to rest on top of him.

Yuri tried to ignore the fear at first, reaching up to lovingly kiss down Victor’s throat while he held the man close. When the slight tremors didn’t cease, the skater decided that he should be honest and allow Victor to ease his fears.

"Vic—tor. I'm...I'm scared." Yuri looked into his coach’s beautiful blue eyes as he bared his virgin fears to his lover.

A loving and gentle smirk spread across Victor’s flawless face.

"Shhh, don’t worry...I know. I know you're scared. We can stop an anytime alright?"

Victor's thin hands wrapped around Yuri’s blushing cheeks, cupping them. The hands were so warm and comforting; not an ounce of dishonesty in them. The caress told Yuri that he would be safe; it made him feel that he wouldn’t regret what they were about to do. The piercing yet calm blue eyes told him that his coach loved him enough to cease his affections the moment the inexperienced skater felt it was too much.

One of the hands cupping Yuri's innocent looking face moved to glide reassuringly through the dark locks atop the skater’s head, massaging the sensitive scalp.

"I love you, Yuri Katsuki. You can trust me."

"I love you too Victor…and I know.”

Victor reached over to pick up what he took off the floor earlier. It was a silver clad condom wrapper. The coach balanced himself on his knees and made sure the condom was in Yuri’s field of view and motioned to tear the top off the wrapper.

Just as the reflective package was split, a jerky hand stopped the man from opening it further.

"Wait…Victor..if...if it's okay with you; I want to feel your love flowing inside me. I—don't need protection from you."

The Russian was silent, which made the other's eyes dart back in forth in worry that he'd been too presumptuous that his coach would want to take such a risk with him.

In all honestly, Yuri knew he should be the one worried since Victor was not a virgin and he didn't know how many partners he'd had, but his love overshadowed any possible risks. Little did Yuri know, Victor had only had one previous partner when he was younger, and it was safe every time. Victor didn't have time for lovers as his career blossomed, skating was more important than human connection, or so he thought at the time.

The younger man couldn't take the silence that seemed to go on forever and started to apologize.

"Never mind. I'm sorry I th..."

Before Yuri could continue, a hot tongue was down his throat. The kiss was bruising as Victor attacked the unsuspecting man.

A string of saliva trailed and broke as Victor rose and leaned on his elbows to look down at his confused lover below.

"Oh Yuri, always surprising me in new ways. I am honored you would entrust me with not only taking your innocence but also allowing my Eros to erupt inside you, unbidden so it can seep into your very being."

The condom on the bed was tossed across the room. Another kiss was placed on Yuri's swollen lips; hands trailed down his sides. "You better watch out. I may pump you so full of my love that you, a man, would get pregnant." Victor said will a laugh.

Yuri sucked in a breath and eyes got big. The skater suddenly remembered a comment from long ago when his coach first arrived in Japan.

"Victor! Did Yuko say something to you about…"

Victor just grinned, putting an index finger to his mouth before answering. "She may have mentioned in passing a comment you made about my skating being...what was it? Sex on ice and getting you, a man, pregnant."

"Oh my God." Yuri covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Victor leaned in and whispered seductively in the other’s red-tipped ear. "Don't be embarrassed. Believe me, if I could get you pregnant one day, I would."

"Now, hold on to me and relax," Victor instructed, getting right back to the goal at hand. “Ready?”

“Yes, I need you inside me. Please, I want to feel you.” Yuri begged.

“Alright, wrap your legs around me tight. Here we go…”


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

Yuri wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his lover and took a deep breath to ease as much tension as possible.

The confident coach moved his hips gently around to naturally find the opening without having to guide it in manually. When the tip found the slicked hole, Victor pushed ever so slowly forward, allowing a small portion of his tip to enter.

Instantly Yuri’s body reacted to the unfamiliar sensation of something entering where it normally exited. Panicked muscles clamped down on the invader, trying desperately to force the object out. Victor could feel the almost painful tightness that was preventing him from moving forward. If he wanted; however, he could have easily given a firm push with the snap of his hips and be fully sheathed in the delicate folds of his lover, but he cared for Yuri’s well-being much more than the need to sate his instincts.

“Yuri, open your eyes. Look at me, sweetheart.”

A sliver of chocolate colored eyes peeked from under long black lashes. The man couldn’t help but obey with those gorgeous ocean blue pools looking back at him lovingly. He could feel their intensity even before he opened his lids.

“There we go,” Victor said with a kiss. “Breathe with me. In and out, in and out. Just let your whole lower body relax.”

The nervous skater locked eyes with his love and took a deep breath in and let it out, repeating the motion in unison with his coach.

A breathy moan escaped the skater’s lips as Victor suddenly bent and sucked a peaked nipple into his mouth. The sensation was heavenly as the other’s tongue lapped around the blushing areola before sucking the entire mound into his mouth. The nips and sucks allowed Yuri to concentrate on what was going on at his chest instead of what was going on down below.

The more Victor lapped at the reddening chest, the more relaxed Yuri’s opening became. The mass between the younger skater’s legs started to disappear, little by little.

“That’s it, Yuri. Let me inside—let all of me inside that luscious body of yours.” The coach moaned in pleasure as he sheathed himself inside the tight little cavern.

“Yes, Victor. I want all of you.” Yuri reached for the other’s face and kissed him from forehead to collarbone, making sure not to miss an inch of soft flesh.

The coach was about three-fourths of the way inside, content on the slow pace of opening his lover, when Yuri abruptly snapped his hips upward. Both men gasped as the sensation. Victor was now buried to the hilt.

Yuri Katsuki was officially no longer a virgin. He had been taken, claimed by the only man he’d ever wanted—his idol, his coach, his lover—his Victor.

A few stray tears trickled down the skater’s face. They were tears of joy, yes, but also tears of pain. His coach was all too patient for the slow pace they were proceeding, but he became too eager and decided to force Victor to open him fully. He thought as it was better to rip off a bandage quickly rather than slowly, the same should be true of acclimating to such a massive girth. Poor Yuri was just too inexperienced to realize that quick and sudden was not the way to open virgin territory.

“Oh, god…that…hurt…” The teary-eyed man breathed heavily, as if he were giving birth—the massive cock inside him felt as large as a baby in his mind, after all.

Victor’s face paled in sympathy and worry. “Yuuuri! My love, why did you do that? … Shhh…it’s okay…do you want me to get out and…”

“No!” Yuri whined. “I just wanted to be connected to you more.” Frantic hands and feet wrapped around the coach’s neck and waist tightly, keeping the man encased in the velvety cocoon.

Victor ran a hand through his lover’s hair, massaging the top as he gazed down with such adoration. A stunning heart-shaped smile broke out on the Russian’s blushing face. “Okay, I won’t go anywhere.” He chuckled. “I’ll start gently thrusting so you can get a feel for it; is that alright?”

Yuri nodded as he released his legs, laying them to the side of his coach’s hips. He looked so beautiful offering himself up in submission to the glittering Russian god above him. “Make love to me Victor. Please, make me yours.”

At those words, the gold medalist's heart almost shattered with happiness. Yuri didn’t understand; it was Victor that belonged to Japanese skater, not the other way around.

“I love you so much, Yuri.” A few tears dripped from the sky blue eyes onto the other’s cheek. The Russian kissed the inside of the wrist that cupped his cheek as it wiped away the salty droplets. “They’re happy tears; don’t worry.” The coach answered the concern that appeared on his student’s face.

Sweet pecks turned into tender kisses, which morphed into tongues tangling in each others’ mouths. A patch of skin right above Yuri’s collarbone was given a nip, and long suck as Victor withdrew his cock and submerged it once more. It only took a few sultry strokes for the burning to subside, followed by peaks of pleasure. Victor rocked his hips, going deep into the skater, trying desperately to find the sweet little bundle of nerves that would send his love over the edge with mind-blowing sensation.

“Oh, Victor! Deeper!” Shortened nails dug into the coach’s back as Yuri tried to become one with his idol.

The silver-haired God above was happy to oblige, pulling out and pushing all seven and a half inches inside the burning want under him. Yuri squirmed as he felt his lover’s balls smack his crimson ass. The deeper Victor tried to go, the more punishment the soft cheeks below received. Yuri was all too happy to feel the force of the other’s love, along with the sensation of warm rain trickling from above as beads of sweat dribbled from the Russian’s head, torso, and legs.

It was like a dream come true for the Japanese skater. Here he was spread open and being taken by the one person he thought he never had any right to have. He knew now he had no reason to be fearful of having sex, not when it was the gold medalist doing the deflowering. The pairs’ moans got louder as Victor’s hand snuck between the two and stroked his love’s leaking cock. A sudden roll of the coach’s hips hit the other’s spot just right, causing the younger to scream in a wave of unexpected bliss.

“There! Vitya, there, again!”

Victor mumbled some words in Russian, coming undone at hearing the variation of his name slip from his lover’s lips. Yuri had to hold on as the other quickened his pace, slamming into the little bundle again and again. “Yes, Vitya. I’m…I’m…coming!!!” Yuri grabbed the other’s head and tangled his tongue in the gaping mouth above. Wet smacking noises echoed as the skater exploded all over their chests while he attacked those sinful lips.

“Yuri, my Yuri!” Heavy grunts escaped Victor’s mouth while still kissing the other. “I’m gonna come…bury it deep inside you!”

“God, yes, do it! I want to feel the warm heat flood within me, Vitya,” Yuri moaned as he moved the silver strands covering the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.

Victor continued to pant, picking up speed with each thrust. After the third hard push, he stilled, embedding himself hard into the warm opening, making Yuri wince just a bit.

Yuri’s eyes sparkled, and lips formed a perfect “o” as he felt the warm gush of liquid flood his inner walls. Victor grunted as he tried to push more come out of his overworked balls, not wanting to waste a single drop of his essence, as it all belonged to the elated man below.

As the spurts slowed, the drenched coach collapsed right on top of his love, exhausted at the most spectacular sex he’d ever had in his life. Everything was so perfect—Yuri was perfect. The man hummed contently as the other’s hands came up and rubbed lazily up and down his flexing muscles.

“Victor—don’t…don’t pull out. I want it inside me as long as it can. Let your warmth seep into my walls so I can have a piece of you inside me.”

The coach unburied his face from Yuri’s shoulder and looked down with a grin creeping up on his face. “My Yuri…don’t worry, you can have as much of this as you want. I intend on taking you many times until the day of the Grand Prix Final.” I chaste kiss was placed on the skater’s lips. “As your coach, I can’t hinder your performance by riding you so hard the night before the big competition, after all.”

Yuri grinned. “I love you so much, Victor.”

“And I love you.”

As they were softly talking, Victor slipped out of his lover and moved to snuggled beside him. “Speaking of the GPF, you seemed like you were in deep thought earlier. Any thing you want to talk about?”

Yuri stared into those soulful eyes once more before sighing and giving the other a crushing hug. “I’m sorry, I should have said something before we…before we…did it, but I didn’t want to ruin the moment.” Victor looked at his student questioningly, wondering what he so apologetic about. He kissed the mop of black hair and indicated for the other to continue.

“Well, I was thinking…I don’t want to hold you back. I know you want to compete again; I can’t take you way from your dreams! So I thought I would…I would let…” A long finger pressed against Yuri’s lips.

“Shhh, Yuri. I think I know what you are going to say. My love, you worry too much. I won’t allow you to disappear on me or allow you to give up your career for mine. No matter what I decide, to go back to competing or not, we will work it out. I don’t know how, but I know we will.”

“Ice brought our lives together. It brought us love. It will not tear us apart.”

Tears welled up in Yuri’s eyes at the heartfelt response. Of course, Victor would know what he was feeling; Victor seemed to always know. Yuri knew at that moment the other was right; they were meant to be together, and the ice that brought them together would not be tearing them apart as he feared.

Love is expressed in so many forms—in art, in poetry, in song. For Victor and Yuri, love is expressed through the ice, and though that ice may be daunting at times, with its cold, sharp exterior, it can also melt and turn into life-giving water when one needs it the most.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
